Fairy Tail High's Bad Boy
by Friendly Neighborhood Otaku
Summary: Lucy and her brother (Sting) and cousin (Erza) move to Magnolia and are starting their first day of school at Fairy Tail High School. Levy and Lucy become fast friends. But what will happen when she crashes into the future leader of the most notorious gang in America the Dragon Slayers? Read and find out (AU) Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

"Shut up god damn it!" Lucy groaned flinging her alarm clock across the room. It shattered on the wall. Satisfied with the silence, she sunk back into her bed. Just as she was about to drift off into the blissful place of slumber, her brother Sting burst through her door.

"Rise and shine LuLu! You better get up before your gonna be late for school." He said walking over to his sister's bed.

"Go away!" She mumbled into her pillow lightly pushing her brother.

"Do I have to get Erza?"

"IM UP!" Lucy said dashing out of bed and making a dash for her bathroom. Her brother burst into a fit of laughter before leaving her room. Erza was their cousin. She was currently living with them since her mother died 5 years ago, and her father nowhere to be found. She rarely talked for the first year, but after that, she slowly started opening up. Now shes like old Erza they knew when they were kids. But she's scary af at times. For example, one time in the third grade Lucy, being the lazy one of the three, made them miss the bus. Erza would chase her around the neighborhood for hours yelling at her. Ever since then she promised to never cause Erza to be late for school ever again. Just thinking about it was making her legs hurt. she ran non-stop for god knows how long and then when Erza caught her she was in for a world of trouble.

Lucy shivered at the thought of what might happen this time if she caused Erza to be late for her first day of school. So she quickly shed her pajamas and turned the shower on quickly scrubbing down and washing her hair.

When she was done she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair before brushing it out. She decided to pull it back in a side ponytail before heading to her closet to pick an outfit out. Today was her first year at Fairy Tail high and she was really excited to start her junior year. Sting and Erza were seniors so she wouldn't see much of them. She decided on light blue denim shorts and a medium purple shirt with lacy off-shoulder sleeves. satisfied with her look she walked over to her vanity and added a bit of blush and eyeliner. That's when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Lu!" Erza chirped.

"Hey, Erzy!"

"Mind if I borrow a shirt," She asked walking to Lucy's closet. That when she realized her cousin was only in a bra and dark denim shorts with butterfly and flower patters stitched into them.

"ERZA WHERES YOUR SHIRT! STINGS IN THE HOUSE!" She yelled her eyes popping out of her head. (anime style) Erza ignored Lucy's words and continued looking through her cousin's wardrobe.

"AHA! I found the perfect one!" She said pulling out a white tank top with flowers on the bottom slowly fading out as the shirt continued upward. She pulled the shirt over her head and adjusted to her comfort.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked striking a pose with one hand on her hip that was sticking out, and the other in her hair.

*sweatdrop* "You look beautiful." Lucy said staring at her cousin blankly.

"I know right. Would you mind helping me with my hair? I don't know if I should leave it down or put it up."

"Of course." She said as Erza walked over to Lucy's vanity and sat down. Lucy grabbed her brush and brushed out her cousins long scarlet red locks. She then pulled it back into a neat ponytail leaving some out to cover her right eye.

"I love it! Thank you, Lucy!" Erza said standing and giving Lucy a huge hug.

"Anytime!" She said hugging back with a smile.

"Now onward! Or else we'll miss the bus." Erza said pulling back from the hug with a serious face and pointing at Lucy's door.

"Y-yes mam!" Lucy stammered grabbing her book bag and following Erza out of her room. When they got downstairs Sting tossed Lucy an apple.

"Catch!"

"Thanks, bro," Lucy said catching the apple and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Count that as your breakfast." He said with a wink.

'WAIT WHAAAT?!" Lucy asked deadpan. Sting laughed and ruffled his little sister's hair.

"That what you get if you wake up late, you miss breakfast." Lucy scowled at her brother and took another bite out of her apple grumbling.

"Pick up the pace!" Erza shouted.

"YES MAM!" They both said rushing up the sidewalk to catch up with Erza who was already halfway to the bus stop.

"We made!" Erza shouted happily right as the bus pulled up. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Thank god." She said following her brother, cousin, and a few other onto the bus. It was packed with only a few seats left open. So Lucy decided to sit next to a girl with short blue hair and big brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Levy." She said introducing herself.

"Lucy! Nice to meet you!" Lucy said with a kind smile.

"This your first year here?" Levy asked.

"Yes. I just moved here with my brother and cousin."

"Nice! This is my third year."

"Well, it's nice to know someone who knows their way around right?"

"Yep!" Levy aid and they both laughed.

"So tell me, what it like?"

"It's amazing! The people here are so nice and the teachers are all amazing oh! oh! they also have a HUGE library full of books." Levy gushed in a dreamy state. Lucy giggled.

"Well good thing I love reading."

"READING IS LIFE!" Levy shouted. The whole bus went quiet. Levy turned redder than Erzas hair and sunk into her seat with a groan. Lucy, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be a fun year." Lucy stated. Levy nodded.

OoO

"It's huge!" Lucy gaped staring at Fair Tail High School.

"Yep! It's even bigger on the inside cmon!" Levy said grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her with her to the entrance to the school

"Coming!" Lucy giggled as the raced towards the building. Then boom! That's when she hit a wall. Except it wasn't a wall cause the wall fell backward.

"Omg, I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized blushing furiously. The wall or should I say chest let out a frustrated groan.

"Watch where you're going blondie!" Lucy pushed herself up and look at the face of the person she crashed into. He had spiky pink hair and a scar on his left cheek. His obsidian eyes were glazed over with irritation. Then a small smirk formed on the boys face.

"I'm used to girls being outgoing, but this the boldest I've seen." He snickered. Lucy was confused for a second, then she looked at their position and turned redder than a chili pepper. He was under her while she was straddling his waist and sitting on a spot she'd rather not. She quickly scampered off of the boy and stood up.

"S-sorry." She stuttered still red from embarrassment. All the boy did be sniker and stand up.

"Next watch where you're going lemon head." He said before heading into the school. Lemon head? That muther fu-

"LUCY WHAT WAS THAT?!" Levy cried in shock.

"I-I don't know." She said. She felt her face and it was still warm.

"Do you know who that was?!"

"No."

"That was Natsu Dragneel! Rumor says that his father the head of the Dragon Slayers gang!And he's next in line! He gets in fights every day after school, definitely not someone you wanna mess with!" She said in a low tone as if could hear what she was saying. Lucy went pale at the name Dragon Slayers. They're the most notorious gang in America! AND SHE JUST RAN INTO THE FUTURE LEADER OF IT!

Lucy stood there froze her mouth agape.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Levy said waving a hand in her new friends face.

"Wha-yes?"

"Oh thank Mavis! I thought you blacked out." She said as she walked into the school building. I kinda did.

"Anyway the front office is right through that door. That's where we'll get our schedules" She said leading Lucy through a metal door that said 'Office' with a small rectangular window.

"Hello, Ms. McGarden! You here for your schedule?"

"Yes, mam!" She said with a bright smile

"Alright, here you go. And why must you be?" The old lady at the desk asked turning to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Heartfellia." She said, hoping Levy didn't recognize her last name.

"Ah yes. Heres your schedule my dear." She said handing Lucy her schedule.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before turning around. Just then a boy with long black spiky hair walked through the door with nun other than Natsu Dragneel. She paled. Why him again?! She asked herself.

"Hey shrimp." The boy with the black hair said ruffling Levy's hair. She blushed.

"H-hey Gajeel." She said staring at the huge guy in front of her.

"Long time no see shrimpy how you been?"

"Oh, you know..the same old same old." She said with a nervous laugh. "Well, we should get to class Lucy," Levy said giving her the look that says come with me no ifs ands or buts. Lucy gulped as she passed Natsu and scurried after Levy.

"What was that about?" She asked a still blushing Levy once they were out of the office.

"T-that? Oh, it's nothing." She said looking at the ground.

"Look I know we just met and you don't know me that well, but at least tell me what that was. Cause if you won't I'll badger you till you tell me." Lucy said. Levy groaned.

"I've had a crush on Gajeel since we were in the fifth grade and I try to get him to notice me, but I think I'm permanently friend zoned." She said looking at the ground.

"Awwwwe Levy." She pouted pulling her into a hug. She hugged back.

"Omg! We haven't looked at our schedules yet!" Levy said pulling back from the hug and looking at her schedule. Lucy did the same.

"Great! We have all periods together except boi. I have culinary." Levy said comparing their schedules.

"Awesome!" Lucy said holding her hand up. Levy clapped her hand.

"Alright!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so now we have...GYM!" Levy exclaimed. Its 5th period and Lucy was already wanting to go home.

"But Levy-"

"No buts cmon!" She said dragging Lucy to the gym. It was huge, to say the least. Bleacher decked the right side while the right side was clear of any equipment.

"I don't even have any gym clothes." Lucy wined as Levy dragged her to the girl's locker room.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. They give us gym uniforms." She said as we entered the locker room.

"Hey, Levy!" Said a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Hey, Mirajane! This is Lucy. Lucy this is my good friend Mirajane." Levy said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," Mirajane said with a kind smile.

"Same here," Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Erza said running over to her cousin.

"Hey, Erza! You have this period gym?" Lucy asked pulling out of the hug."

"Yep! And you're the only one I know here." She whisper-yelled. Lucy giggled. Erza isn't the easiest person to get along with. So she didn't have many friends.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Mira, Levy this is my cousin Erza! Erza this is Mirajane and Levy." Lucy said.

"Hello!" Levy and Mira said.

"Nice to meet you," Erza said politely.

"Lucy! We got to get ready before we head out!" Levy said guiding her to their lockers. Lucy opened her and pulled her uniform out. It was a tight white t-shirt and blue praticly booty shorts. Lucy stared at her outfit after she put it on.

"Uuuuh."

"Wow, lucy you look great." Levy blushed.

"Thanks. you do too!" She said smiling at her friend.

"Yea, but not as good as you. I mean you got everything." She said looking at the ground. Lucy frowned.

"That doesn't matter. What does is how beautiful you are on the inside." She said reassuringly to her friend.

"Thanks, Lu-chan," Levy said giving her a hug.

"No problem."

"Now let's go before we're late for roll call," Levy said darting out of the locker room, Lucy hot on her heels. Once the two girls joined the rest of the class in the gym, their coach introduced himself and began roll call.

"Wat up everyone! I'm your coach, coach Scorpio. And I got a feeling this year's gonna be wicked." He said. Lucy tuned out of roll call till he said her name.

"Lucy Hear-"

"HERE!" She blurted out not wanting him to say her last name. He looked at her with a rasied eyebrow and continued on.

"Why you cut him off lemon head? Embarrassed of your last name?" Came a voice right next to Lucy. She jumped in shock and turned to see a smirking Natsu.

"N-no. I just dont like it." She mumbled. Natsu chuckled.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Here." He mumbled walking over to three guys. One with a bunch of pericing that Levy has a crush on, another had black hair and a bored expression. And another with bright blue hair with some sort of tatto on his right eye.

"What was that about?" Mirajane whispered to Lucy as coach Scorpio started explaing the days activites.

"I dont know."

"I tottaly ship yall to." Mira said with a wink. Lucy blushed.

"What?! No no no I dont even know him! He's just some annoying jerk i bumped into on my into the school." Lucy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Suure whatever you say." Mira said giggling.

"Alright! Today we're gonna play a wicked game of dodge ball!" Coach Scorpio said. The students cheered and wait egearly as he picked two team captins. Erza being Erza of course went out of her way to get picked. When it came to compition she was the first in line. The other team captian was Gajeel.

"Alright. Team captians, pick your temas." Coach Scorpio said walking to the side.

"I choose Lucy." Erza said pointing at her cousin. Lucy steped out of the crowd and walked up to Erza. Guys whistled as she joined her cousin up front.

"I choose Levy." Gajeel said pointing at Lucys new best friend. She blushed and slowly walked over to Gajeel.

"I choose Mirajane." Erza said.

"I choose Jellal." Gajeel said as the boy with the blue hair and tatto like thing on his face walked up.

"Um, you with the blue hair." Erza said pointing to a boy with pale skin and spiky dark blue hair.

"The names Gray by the way." He said walking over to Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane. Erza nodded making a mental note of that.

"Natsu get over here." Gajeel said with a smirk. Natau smirked and joined them. Natsu caught Lucy staring at him and winked. Lucy blushed and looked at the ground.

After all the teams were picked, coach Scorpio spoke up. "Alright all the teams have been picked. Now when I blow the whistle you-"

"Yea we get it. We all know how to play a _good_ game of dodgeball." Natsu interrupted annoyed infethizing good. Coach Scorpio scowled and blew his whistle. Everyone raced for the ball and the game began.

OoO

"Owww." Lucy wined as her and Levy walked to the bus together.

"You ok Lu-chan?"

"Yea. Just a little sore. Damn those boys can throw." She said wincing when Levy accidentally touched a forming bruise.

"Sorry."

"You're fine." After the brutal game of dodgeball Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Mirajane all headed to lunch where they met up with Sting. Lets just say after joning him and some of his buddies everyone ended up in the principals office caked in food. Then after lunch, Lucy parted from Levy to head to bio. And guess who was waiting for her, drum roll please...Natsu! He was also in her History, Language Arts, and Math class.

"Well on the bright side we're heading home now and you'll be able to soak in a nice warm bath." Levy said smiling.

"Great idea. I could really use one." Lucy said exhausted.

Once they got on the bus Levy and Lucy sat in the seat next to Erza and Sting who were arguing over wether Marvel or DC comics is better. They get in the weirdest arguments. But that just makes me love them more.

"So Leady,"

"It's Levy," Levy said correcting Sting.

"Right, whats the deal with you and that Gajeel guy."

"Gah! Nothing! What are you talking about!" She asked red as a tomato. He chuckled.

"You sure?"

"Sure as I've ever been." She insisted. Lucy internally rolled her eyes. Suuuure Levy. Suuuuure. Lucy shook her head in amusement and turned to the window and watched the trees as they went by.

OoO

"What a day." Lucy mumbled to herself as she soaked in her lavender bath. And most of all she met her fathers biggest rival. She groaned and sunk lower till the hot water was nipping at her nose. What was she thinking she needs to get this off her mind. So she got out of the bath drying off, then heading to her room in search of running clothes. Nothing better to clear your head than for a nice long run in the evening.

Finaly dressed in tight running pants that huged her waist, butt, and thighs just right. And a white running tank top. She pulled her hair into two ponytails before grabbing her phone and ears buds heading out the door.

"Where you going?" Sting asked coming out of his room in just his pajama pants.

"Going for a run to clear my head."

"Ok."

"Eventhough your my brother, I'd rather you where a shirt when our neighbors peeking through her window." Lucy said pointing at the girl across from Stings window. She quickly dissapeard behinde her curtians.

"Haha whats wrong with giving her a little eye candy?" He asked with a smirk. Lucy shook her head.

"Yall are gonna be the death of me." She mumbled. Sting laughed and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Be safe."

"I will. And if anything happenes dad trained me to defend myself so I'll be alright." She said hugging her brother tightly. "Cya in a few." And with that, she was off into to brisk cool evening air. Turning her music on and putting her earbuds in, she set of on her run.

Halfway through magnolia she heard a scream. She took her earbuds out and walked down an ally to find the sourse of the scream. That when she saw a cricle of guys surrounding what must of been a fight.

"PAPA!" A little boy cried running into the crowd.

"Kid dont go in there!" Lucy said chasing after the little boy. Once she cleard the crowd of men that smelled of booze and cigarette smoke, she found the little boy trembling on the ground crying.

"Papa!" He cried. Lucy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and look at Lucy before crawling onto her lap and huged her crying. She huged the little boy back rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Papa..he-hes not waking up." The boy hiccuped.

"Shhh it's ok I'm sure he will." She said, but juding by the boys father injuries, if he didn't see a medic fast he would most likely die. Thats, when Lucy realized she was standing in the middle of a crowd of men and Natsu, was on the side wiping blood off his chin.

"Fancy running into you here lemon head."

"The names Lucy!" She growled hugging the boy to her chest tightly. Natsu chuckled.

"Fiesty are we?" He asked with a smirk.

"What kind of monster are you beating up this poor childs father!" She shot back ignoring his comment.

"He owed my father money and didn't pay up." He said shrugging.

"That doesnt give you the right to beat him half to death!"

"You better watch your moth, Luigi. You dont know who your talking to."

"Its Lucy! And yes I know exactly who I'm talking to." She said glaring at Natsu.

"If thast so, then you must know what im capeable of." He said walking up to her and brushing some of her hair behinde her ear and leaned in. Her breath caught as she clutched the little boy for dear life.

"I'd suggest you and your pretty little ass don't tell anyone this happend or there will be consoquences and you wont like them." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath faning over her face. She blushed at his comment and at how close they were.

"I-I wont." She stuttered. Natsu smirked and steped back.

"Good girl." He said. Then out of no where the little boy sprung free from lucys grip and ran at Natsu.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO HURT MY DADDY!" He yelled grabbing a rock and throwing it at him. Natsu stoped in his track and turned to the little boy.

"Did you just throw a fucking rock at me?!" He asked picking the boy up by the shirt. To Lucy's suprise he wasnt shaking in fear nor crying anymore.

"Yeah! What you gonna do about it!" He spat back.

"KID WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Lucy yelled trying to grab the boy from Natsu but two of the men from the crowd grabbed her and held her back.

"What am I going to do about it?" Natsu asked in a strained voice, "Im going to slowly kill you like you I did to your dear daddy there." He snarled. The crowd laughed. Lucy was disgusted with them. How could they stand by and watch as this poor child was tourted! It was just...CRULE!

"Natsu pulled his fist back ready to punch the kid, when he heard sirens.

"Shit. Men move out! NOW!" He yelled throwing the kid on the ground next to his father.

"Natsu, what do you want us to do with this chick?" One of guys holding lucy asked. Natsu turned to look at her.

"Let her go."

"B-but.."

"I SAID LET HER GO WE DONT HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH LEMON HEAD WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelled at his buddies.

"Yes sir." They said realasing Lucy. She fell on the ground and looked at Natsu.

"Your lucky those sirens are near. Or both of you would be dead by now." He said before following his buddies disappearing into the night. Lucy sat on the ground trembling at his words. He would have killed both of them. This man is as heartless as the rumors say. No..he's worse..he's a...demon.


	3. Chapter 3

After the ambulance took the boys and his father to the hospital, I walked back home pondering on Natsu's words. _Your lucky those sirens are near. Or both of you would be dead by now._ Just thinking bout them gives me goosebumps. I'm sure he would have too. Merciless creep. I let out a huge sigh and walked into my house. It was silent meaning both Erza and Sting are asleep. I let out a breath of relief. Although I'm in the clear for now, I'm sure they'll hinder me with questions tomorrow morning. I groaned and kicked my running shoes off before slowly and quietly making my way upstairs to the shower trying not to wake my brother or cousin.

Once in the safety of my bathroom, I peeled my sweaty clothes off before turning the shower on to hot and stepping in. I let the warm water run over my lean yet pale figure before grabbing my soap and washing the sweat off me. I scrubbed harder to get rid of the smell of the alley; washing my hair three times over hoping it would get rid of the smell and memories of the events. The half-dead man, the little boy who wasn't scared, and Natsu.

After I was finished, I stepped out and grabbed my towel. The cold marble tile sending chills up my spine as I stepped onto it. Too lazy and tired to change, I collapsed onto my bed and passed out.

OoO

"RISE N SHI- WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Sting yelled bursting into my room. I groaned and cracked an eye open. I looked down at myself and shot up covering my chest.

"STING! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SET AN ALARM?! AND WHY ARENT YOU IN PAJAMAS?" He yelled his face red as a cherry.

"I was too tired to get dressed last night," I mumbled. But he just stood there staring at me.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE! GO!" I shouted throwing a pillow at him. He snapped out of his daze and slammed my door shut. Embarrassed I grabbed my towel from my bed and ran into my bathroom to clean up.

After my shower, I grabbed some skinny jeans and a bright green tank top before brushing my hair out and snatching my book bag. I ran downstairs just in the nick of time for breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," Erza said munching on her cake.

"YOUR HAVING CAKE FOR BREAKFAST?!"

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" She asked giving me a death glare. I waved my hands and smiled sheepishly.

"No. Nun at all," I said with an awkward laugh. She huffed and turned back to eating her strawberry cake. She's a HUGE cake maniac. like H-U-G-E HUGE! You take even a crumb and she'll kill you.

Sting was at the stove making eggs and bacon. He grabbed two plates and served himself and me.

"Here." He said passing me my plate.

"Thanks." I hummed chowing down. He's the best cook EVER! I don't know what I would do without him. He joined Erza and I at the bar counter and we ate in silence.

"So what took you so long to get home last night?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow as she set her plate at the sink.

"O-o, nothing! Just got so caught up in my run I didn't pay attention to the time." I said stuffing my mouth with eggs. Erza narrowed her eyes at me as I continued stuffing my face.

"Alright then. Hurry up and finish your food or we'll miss the bus." She said walking out of the dining room. Sting and I looked at each other and devoured the rest of our food before racing to the bathroom to brush our teeth and following Erza out the door.

"Hey, Levy!" I said plopping myself down next to her on the bus.

"Hey! You ok?" She asked frowning. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled.

"Yep. Never better!" Lie. I was thinking bout what happened last night. I have like 4 or 5 classes with _him_! Who knows what he'll do. I let out a shaky breath and turned to Levy.

"What do you know about the Dragon Slayers?"

"Not much. Only that most of the people that do business with them end up missing. Not to mention all the cuts, scars, and bruises each of them have when they come to school." She said.

"Hmmm. Anything else?"

"Umm..no. I don't know much. Only what I've heard and seen."

"Doesn't Gajeel tell you anything?"

"What? No! We're close but not THAT close." She said slightly blushing. "Why the sudden interest?"

"W-what? Oh, nothing just curious!" I rushed out rubbing the back of my neck. She hummed and shrugged it off.

"Ok! If ya say so." The rest of the ride was spent with us talking about books cause we're both book warms.

OoO

"Alright, class! Settle down please." Mrs. Aries (My homeroom teacher) said in her soft timid voice. The class slowly but gradually got quieter. "We have a new student today, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" She asked turning to a girl with dark brown hair and greyish brown eyes.

"Yo whats up? I'm Cana. Just to let you know, I don't take shit from no one and if you start something I'm ending it. Also if there's a party, I'm so there." She said with a wink.

"Well, that nice to know...i guess" Mrs. Aries mumbled. "Anyhoo why don't you go sit in the back next to Lucy. Lucy, please raise your hand." She said. I raised my hand and Cana headed over towards me.

"I'm Lucy," I said with a kind smile. Cana smiled back.

"Cana. nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So whats the deal with this school anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused face.

"Wheres all the booze?"

*sweatdrop* "Uhh...what are you talking about?" I asked in a nervous voice. "Why would a school have booze?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"What school did you come from?"

"I was homeschooled." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well, while your house may have booze a PUBLIC SCHOOL doesn't NOT allow any such thing."

"Pft." She mumbled. I shook my head and turned back to the teacher.

"Oh and Lucy,"

"Yes, mam?"

"Would be so kind to show Cana around the school?"

"Sure," I said looking over at Cana.

"Looks like your stuck with me all day." She said.

"Depends, lemme see your schedule," I said. She passed her schedule and I examined it.

"Seems we have 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th and 7th together."

"Sweet."

OoO

As I walked into 4th period, I remembered I had this class with _him_ I groaned but nun the less walked in. I was late since I had to walk Cana to her class, so most seats were taken. Not to mention some girl named Lisanna I think took mine. Leaving only one open. And that was the one directly in front of Natsu's. When he saw me walk in he smirked. Just seeing him alone gave me creeps. That smirk wasn't helping.

"Ah, Ms. Lucy. Your cutting it quite close." Mr. Leo said right as the bell rang.

"Sorry, had to show a new student to her class," I said.

"It's fine," he said pushing his glasses up. "Now please sit down." He said pointing at the seat in front of Natsu's. I gulped and slowly made my way over.

"Hey, lemon head." He whispered as I sat down.

"How many times I gotta tell you?! It's Lucy!"

"Yea whatever. You had some nerve showing up like that last night." He said.

"And."

"And just to make sure you won't go peeing our whereabouts to the police, your being watched by us." He whispered. My eyes widened at his words. "And if you even think for one second about telling anyone, you're dead." A shiver ran down my spine at his words. What have I gotten myself into?

 **After school...**

"Where you think your goin?" Natsu asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Home," I said taking his arm and throwing it off me. He chuckled.

"Not today." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" I yelled pounding his back. But it didn't even phase him. I huffed in annoyance and went limp. I blushed at all the stares I got from people as he marched on. me over his shoulder.

Once we reached his car, he unlocked it and opened the passenger door shoving me into the seat. He shut the door before walking over to his side and getting in starting the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked as he buckled my seatbelt.

"I told you you're under our watch. So what better to keep an eye on you then to have you with me." He said driving out of the parking lot. He has a black Lamborghini so it was very loud and very fast. We were quiet for most of the ride. It wasn't like I could do anything..ifI tried to escape I'm sure he would try to kill me. So I'm stuck. Erza and Sting are gonna kill me.

Once we arrived at our destination, my mouth was making a perfect O. His house was GINORMOUS! But of course it would be..their criminals who steal money from people like that boy's father. Natsu chuckled.

"You might wanna shut your mouth before you catch flys, Luigi." He said pulling up to the front. I was in such shock I didn't bother trying to correct him.

He shut the ignition off and got out walking over to my side opening the door. He then scooped me out and threw me over his shoulder again.

"REALLY?! I HAVE LEGS YA KNOW! I CAN WALK!" I yelled pounding his back again.

"I know. It's just easier this way." He said opening the front door. The house was absolutely beautiful! Surprisingly for a gang that reeks of blood and booze most the time.

"Ok, we're inside now PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled. Natsu then smacked my ass making shut up right away and turn 60 shades of red. I heard chuckles from nearby meaning other people saw. Making my blush even more.

"Just shut up already." He growled walking upstairs. After a few more twists turns, and stairs he finally halted at a door and opened it, Finally setting me down.

"You'll be staying here with me." He said taking his shirt off.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
